


Bubbles

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*可以说是很不乖的纽特弟弟了嘎嘎 浴室play夹杂一些我个人的恶趣味 但很好笑的是我忘了些泡泡的比喻了所以就加在下面“他们的情感就像是漂浮的这些泡泡，逐渐蒸腾向上，美妙梦幻，却又要比其坚固太多。”





	Bubbles

     这瞧上去就像是个恐怖片该有的场景，浴霸的温暖黄光与一束明晃晃的白光交织，头顶的花洒还在缓缓滴落水珠，一滴两滴，混合着重力与潮湿，掉在他的肩膀上，垂落在他的发丝上。纽特的嘴唇有些干，这真像是斯蒂芬金会描述的恐怖场景，也许下一秒有个来自远古的恶魔会化作像麦当劳标志里那样的小丑出来吓他——但什么都没有发生，并非像闪灵一般，瞧上去有些无趣。他只是舔了舔嘴唇，粉色软体表面的粘膜同干皱嘴唇表皮接触让他颤栗，恍惚间（也许是）他听见了喘息声，低沉却如同鸟类在发情期会发出的求偶鸣叫，再糅杂一些恰到好处的淫糜又隐秘的幻想、

     于是，在这时，他低下头，情势所需。这不会是一场令人失望的错觉、迷雾，直觉告诉他。纽特低下头，映入眼帘的是忒休斯斯卡曼德，他的兄长因性欲或者夹杂着环境因素所变得潮红的双颊，蓝丝绒般的虹膜上此刻被情爱蒙上了一层薄薄的雾。

     他想，这不再是什么恐怖片，再往下应该是些电视机在深夜才会在某些特定频率接受到的三级情色片。只不过，这一次，他和忒休斯成为了主角。

     尽管在这种环境之下，斯卡曼德家的长子仍保持了天生的廉耻之心，他轻轻推搡纽特逐渐向下压迫的胸膛（实际上就像是欲拒还迎的猫崽子，纽特突然意识到），眼角沁出几滴生理泪水，就连声音里都带着些不自知的水汽，嗫嚅：“纽特，请关灯好嘛。”到了此等情动之时，忒休斯竟然还记得那个魔法词语怎么说，纽特不得不佩服礼数的沉重，相较起对方的古板、沉闷，他则更为散漫、自由，纽特甚至不记得他是否说过此类词汇，但有趣的是，这样的词语，在不同的环境下感觉却大相径庭。

     例如此刻，这不过是变相的邀请——而在自己的性器插入忒休斯的身体时，他又会不会说出请呢，纽特想到。“不，不行的，忒休斯，不能着凉。”纽特说道，“况且我想看到你的脸。”最好能将所有的细节全部揽入狭小的眼眶，正常人的眼睛长度不过几厘米，而他得努力睁大双眼才能多让一些不一样的、独一无二、每一秒每一刻的忒休斯进入他的视野。

     忒休斯总是纵容他的，连并他的不完美与瑕疵一起被他拥抱，虽然在很多事情上，他们见解不同，可终究，他们仍是一棵树上结出的果子，又怎么能相差太多，而人总是会为这些细小的差异而着迷，现在，纽特仍深陷其中，浴缸里的水同他牵扯，就像是这场不会终结的迷恋。你瞧，忒休斯总会纵容他，就连他的恶劣、阴暗面也同样溺爱，这也是为什么此时他们会在浴室的狭小浴缸里做爱。有时，纽特甚至觉得，从反方面想，正是忒休斯没有止境的溺爱，才最终导致了他也彻底溺死在这场兄弟乱伦的闹剧里。他该表演出莎士比亚所描绘的悲剧模样，但他实在忍不住咧开一个笑容。

     一个关于水的双关，纽特想，他接下来的动作也让浴缸里本就丰盈的水泄露了些到外面，但他不会错过忒休斯给予他的。

     这称得上是一出喜剧，皆大欢喜。纽特的嘴唇贴合上忒休斯的，与此同时他的舌头伸入对方本就微张的口中，他们的舌交缠在一块儿就像是正在交欢的蛇类，粘腻咸湿的软体交织，或许两具白花花的肉体性交时就是这样，从此衍生出了亲吻来表达等价的爱意。纽特并不满足于一个简单的亲吻，他牵起忒休斯的手，密密麻麻琐碎的吻啄在忒休斯的虎口，那儿因为常年握着魔杖或是羽毛笔而磨出厚重的茧子，他的唾液粘合在忒休斯的指间，纽特又含住他左手无名指，再咬住尾端，感受自己坚硬的牙齿在对方柔软的皮肤留下痕迹，他听见忒休斯闷哼一声，于是他也笑了。

     “这算是给我的小母狗盖章吗？”纽特说。

     这一次他的长兄依旧附和他的劣根性，忒休斯不自觉地笑了，手臂环住纽特，整个人好像挂在他身上，将自己所有的重量、后背和宝藏都压在另一个人身上，他说道：“是啊，我是你的小母狗。”

     “那你知道犬类都是怎样标记它们的所有物嘛？”纽特贴着忒休斯的耳垂低语，他从未想过要给忒休斯机会说出正确的答案，今天得到问答环节奖励的该轮到他了，“它们将尿液留在那儿，这样其他的狗就知道那块地方是独属于这条小母狗的了。”

     他又接着说道，这次声音大了些，“——那就标记我吧，忒休斯，让我成为你的吧。”

 

-END-

别问我 没后续


End file.
